


DRUNKEN WHALER

by RANCHU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sea Monsters, Steampunk, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, commission
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RANCHU/pseuds/RANCHU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there ~ This is my second Fanficiton and it is written in my native tongue 'German'.</p>
<p>This Fanficiton is an alternate universe setted in a world around its 1860s.<br/>The characters are living in a town right next the ocean. They'll be earning money with fishing/whaling.<br/>Due some mysterious circumstances - noone knew what - the number of fishes and whales decreased drastic over the past few years. Poverty took over. No hope was left anymore.<br/>One day the number of fishes increased again, even some whales had been spotted again.<br/>That is where this story starts! Along with the Characters: Erwin, Mike, Nile, Hange and many more.<br/>It'll all start with their traineeship and as story continues one by one of the other well known characters (Levi, Eren, Reiner, Christa, Armin, Annie, Bertolt, Ymir etc.) will show up.</p>
<p>The idea belongs to a very good friend of mine who kindly asked me if I could write it down for her since she loves my writing a lot.<br/>So I gave it a try. Hope you'll like it as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> The Summary was written in english, so that everyone knows what it is about.  
> Furthermore, if you like what you have read so far in the summary you can write a comment or leave me a message to tell that you would like to have it translated.  
> Then I will put it on my To-Do-List and with time I'll try to translate it the best I can. ((Help is always appreciated a lot!))
> 
> For my german readers - habe ich in diesem Sinne hier nochmal die Zusammenfassung auf deutsch:
> 
> Die Fanfcition spielt in einem alternativen Universum um 1860.  
> Die Charaktere leben in einer Stadt angrenzend an das Meer und verdienen ihr Geld hauptsächlich mit der Fischerei/dem Walfang.  
> Aufgrund einiger mysteriöser Gegebenheiten, die keiner genau benennen konnte, ging über Jahre hinweg die Zahl der Fische und Wale drastisch zurück.  
> Die Armut nahm überhand. Es blieb keinerlei Hoffnung.  
> Eines Tages nahm die Anzahl der Fische wieder zu und es wurden auch wieder ein paar Wale gesichtet.  
> Das ist der Punkt, an welchem diese Geschichte beginnt! Zusammen mit den Charakteren: Erwin, Mike, Nile, Hanji und vielen mehr.  
> Es wird alles mit deren Ausbildung beginnen und so wie die Geschichte voran geht, werden nach und nach andere bekannte Charaktere (Levi, Eren, Reiner, Christa, Armin, Annie, Bertholdt, Ymir, etc.) hinzu kommen.
> 
> Und wie auch auf englisch zuvor erwähnt, gehört diese Idee einer sehr guten Freundin von mir welche mich ganz nett gefragt hat, ob ich ihre Idee nicht abtippen könnte - da sie meinen Schreibstil auch so sehr liebt.  
> Also, habe ich es einfach mal versucht und hoffe, dass es euch genauso gut gefällt!

Schon einmal von Seeungeheuern gehört? Erschreckend große Bestien, welche in den tiefsten Tiefen der sieben Weltmeere lauern?  
  
Doch nicht nur dort! Auch in den heimischen Meeren sollen sie tief im Dunkeln schlummern, wartend auf den Augenblick um zu erwachen und ganze Hafenstädte in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.  
Oft hört man von Ihnen in Sagen, Märchen oder unter Seemännern. Sogenanntes Seemannsgarn. Man nennt sie so, da sie sich doch mehr als sagenumwoben, märchenhaft und unglaubwürdig anhören, denn nie konnte das Gegenteil bewiesen werden.  
So auch in diesem Seemannsgarn, dass ich euch erzählen werde.  
  
Wer ich bin? Wer weiß. Vielleicht ebenfalls ein _Seemann_ oder doch nur ein _Trunkenbold_ , welcher sich diese kleine Geschichte ausgedacht hat um euch etwas zu unterhalten? Jemand welcher euch lediglich ein solches Seemannsgarn näher bringen möchte, auf das ihr es weiter verbreitet? Vielleicht aber, bin ich selbst eines dieser _Seeungeheuer_! Nun, nun... Wer weiß das schon. Ihr werdet es schon noch erfahren, sobald der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.  
  
Doch nun lasst uns erst einmal hinab tauchen in das tiefste Abyss!  
  
Lasst mich euch von der Sage, dem Mythos, dem Märchen des ' _Drunken Whaler_ ' erzählen. **Überzeugt euch selbst ob Garn oder nicht!**


	2. Es war einmal...

Die Stadt war fürchterlich herunter gekommen. Schon lange besaß sie keinen Glanz mehr, welchen sie Jahre zuvor vielleicht noch besaß.  
Nun regierte der Müll die Stadt und mit ihm das Ungeziefer und die Ratten, welche Krankheiten mit sich trugen und welche wiederum zu Verzweiflung unter den Menschen führten. Die Verzweiflung zerstörte dann die Hoffnung und damit kam der Alkoholismus. Es war der Reichtum der Armen, das fließende Hopfengold. Doch, wenn es nur hierbei bleiben würde.  
Es sah wahrlich nicht gut aus und nur wenige Bewohner dieser einst so prächtigen Hafenstadt träumten davon auszubrechen und dem Fluch, dem Kreis der Verdammnis, zu entkommen.  
Darunter ein junger blondhaariger Mann Namens Erwin Smith. Erst vor kurzem vollendete er sein 18. Lebensjahr und nun träumte er von Größerem. Ausbrechen! Frei sein! Die Welt verändern und das indem er eben nicht tat, was wohl ein Großteil der Bevölkerung tat und zwar fischen und sich dem Walfang hingeben. **Nein!** Er wollte studieren!  
  
Erwin träumte davon in die nächst' größere Stadt zu ziehen, um dort an einer ansehnlichen Universität einen akademischen Abschluss zu erlangen. Doch sein Vater sah etwas anderes für seinen doch sehr großen Freigeist von Sohn vor. Der Blonde sollte in seine Fußstapfen treten und sich ebenso dem Walfang verschreiben, was dem Burschen nun so gar nicht passte. Doch was tun? Er war in dieser Stadt zur Welt gekommen, ist hier aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen. Hier war seine Familie, seine Mutter und sein Vater. Ja und als würde dies nicht schon Druck genug sein, seine bisherigen Pläne noch einmal in Ruhe zu überdenken. Nein, dann war da noch der Druck der Gesellschaft.  
Seine Urahnen gründeten Seinerzeit schon das Hauptunternehmen von wessen Profit sich die Stadt und seine Bürger über Wasser halten konnten. Damals wesentlich besser als zur heutigen Zeit.  
Mit den Jahren wurde nun die Beute, aus dem Meer angrenzend der Hafenstadt, immer magerer. Viele kleine Fischereibetriebe mussten schließen. Es gab wieder mehr Arbeitslose. Auch sein Großvater musste schon zu seiner Regentschaft im Betrieb große Mengen von Arbeitsplätzen streichen. Es war zum Haare raufen und ein einziges Trauerspiel. Die Armut nahm immer mehr zu. Die Beute ging stetig zurück. Die Gesellschaft bemängelte dies wäre alles nur die Schuld seiner Familie und deren Familienbetrieb. Jahre lang musste sich die Smiths diesen bösen Zungen behaupten und stets standhaft bleiben und es hatte sich gelohnt.  
Sie wurden wieder stark um eine Veränderung zu bewirken! Und für eine Saison gab es wieder mehr Fische als je zuvor. Von Zeit zu Zeit sichtete man in weiter Ferne, am Horizont, erneut Wale und es konnten neue potenzielle Seemänner umworben werden.  
Nun sollte auch Erwin diesen Schritt gehen und der junge Mann war sichtlich alles andere als erfreut darüber. Es lag einfach nicht in seinem Interesse, hinaus auf das Meer zu segeln und zu schlächten und, und, und... Einfach nicht wirklich was zu verändern! Er würde doch somit nur wieder dazu beitragen zurück zum alten Trott zu gelangen. Wollte er dies? **Nein, nicht wirklich!**  
Aber gut. Der Druck war größer und so ergab er sich.  
  
Laut seines Vaters, war alles was der blonde Knabe zuvor anstrebte, sowieso nur ein Träumerei wie es kleine Kinder zu pflegen wagten. Vielleicht hatte sein alter Herr auch Recht.  
Wie dem auch sei. Nun war es ohnehin zu spät.  
  
Ein metallisches Röcheln und Pfeifen hallte durch die gepflasterten Straßen, auf dem Weg zum Hafen. Dort lag momentan das Schiff 'Maria' an, welches zur Ausbildung diente. Die Ausbildung fand hauptsächlich auf dem Meer statt, nur selten legte es an. Zu meist um Proviant aufzustocken, mehr nicht.  
Eigentlich sollte er nun ja in einem Hörsaal einer hochkarätigen Universität sitzen, am besten in der nächstbesten Stadt, doch – **Nein!** Wo fand er sich wieder? Auf dem abgewetzten Ledersitz des dampfbetriebenen Gefährtes seiner Familie.  
Von der Rückbank, durch das Fenster hindurch, sah Erwin immer wieder hinüber zur Anlagestelle und betrachtete sich das Schiff. Verzog dabei seine Mundwinkel nach unten. Mit leisem Schnauben und gerümpfter Nase, blickte er nun seiner verachteten Zukunft entgegen, betrachtete dabei ebenso die Ratten. Betrachtete wie sie sich an angeschwemmten Tierkadavern zehrten und nicht nur an ihnen. Auch über den Müll machten sie sich her, so wie über die ein oder andere Schnapsleiche der vergangenen Nacht, welche in den Ecken am Hafen und in der Stadt lagen - nagten sie an... Widerlich.  
Eigentlich besaß diese Stadt kaum etwas schönes, ansehnliches wofür es sich zum Leben lohnte. Ausgenommen vielleicht der Walfang. Die Fischerei. Fast jeder Mann und sogar manch' eine Frau übte den Beruf des Walfängers aus oder auch den des Fischers. Es war und blieb eben die Haupteinnahmequelle der Stadt 'Trost'. Und das wohl größte Unternehmen, welches den tristen, dunklen Straßen spärlich Licht und Hoffnung spendete, ausgerechnet diesem fiel er zum Opfer. Ausgerechnet hier wurde er hinein geboren.  
  
Der junge Mann wollte tatsächlich etwas aus sich machen und nicht wie die anderen Bürger weiterhin hier vor sich hin vegetieren, dem Trott der Gesellschaft ausgesetzt und am Besten auch noch dem nachgeben und tun was jeder tat - Auf das Meer ziehen. **Er wollte etwas verändern!** Doch, dass waren ja alles nur Träume für kleine Kinder.  
Es war nun zu spät. Er ging dem Trott ins Netz. Schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig die Seile zu durchschneiden und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Sie waren angekommen und stiegen aus. Erneut flogen seine blauen Augen, so blau wie der Himmel und das Meer zugleich, über den Horizont. Tief sog Erwin die kühle Meeresbrise in die Lungen und wusste: **Hier würde seine Reise nun beginnen**. Seine Ausbildung zum Walfänger. Die Reise, um in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Ja, genau hier an dieser Küste, an diesem Hafen. Hier würde die Reise, des blondhaarigen jungen Mannes, mit den blauen Augen und einer doch sehr stattlichen, maskulinen Gestalt - welcher zudem erst vor kurzem sein 18. Lebensjahr erreichte - beginnen.  
So stellte sich Erwin nicht sein Leben vor – wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber nun gut... Erwin kam nicht drum herum.  
Wenn er nur in diesem Moment schon gewusst hätte was ihn alles auf dieser Reise erwartete, welche Freuden und Abenteuer und das diese mehr Freiheit versprachen, als er es sich hätte je erträumen können - so hätte er sich seinen Traum von mehr Bildung und einem akademischen Abschluss mit Diplom wohl sofort an den Nagel gehängt.  
'' _Bist du bereit?_ '', sprach eine tiefe, maskuline Stimme zu Erwin. Am liebsten würde Erwin mit einem ' _Nein._ ' antworten, wieder in das Auto einsteigen und warten bis sie nach Hause fuhren.  
Mehr musste man darauf auch gar nicht eingehen.  
Man könne sich wohl denken, wie es dann weitergehen würde.  
Der Blonde seufzte. Nickte. Daraufhin folgte ein Nicken seines älteren Herren, welcher nun vorweg ging und Erwin folgte, zusammen mit seiner Mutter zu seiner Rechten.  
  
Männer in schmutzigen Lumpen beluden das Schiff mit Proviant und Ausrüstung, welches der umfassenden Ausbildung dienen sollte. Hapunen, Netze, Köder, Ruten, Garn und auch Schießpulver wanderte unter Deck. Den Blonden betrat ein mulmiges Gefühl, erinnerte dies doch ein wenig mehr an das beladen eines Piratenschiffes welches darauf aus war zu plündern und einen Krieg zu entfachen und nicht an eine langweilige, triste Ausbildung.  
Den Blick auf das Meer gewandt, blendete er alles andere um sich herum aus.  
Eigentlich mochte er die Seefahrt und die hohe See an sich. Bereits in seiner frühen Kindheit, war er oft mit seinem Großvater zur See hinaus gefahren. Das ein oder andere Fischchen war somit auch einmal gefangen, jedoch nie zum Verzehr. Erwin ließ sie immer wieder frei. Immerhin waren es auch Lebewesen, die ein Recht besaßen zu existieren. So erinnerte er sich auch an einen kleinen Kraken. Untypisch überhaupt einen solchen zu jener Zeit in diesem Gewässer zu finden und vielleicht war auch gerade dies der Grund weshalb er das Meeresgeschöpf wieder frei ließ. Und nun?  
Nun ging es nur um Profit! Alles was sie fingen sollte getötet und verwertet werden. **Es war ihm einfach zu wider!** Diese Tiere, sie waren Lebewesen mit Herz und Seele, so wie die Menschen auch und die tötete man doch auch nicht wahllos!  
Sein Blick voller Zorn bemerkte er nicht wohin er ging und so war es absehbar, das passierte was passieren musste.  
  
In seiner Unachtsamkeit stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. '' _Oh!_ '', stieß er überrascht aus und richtete seinen Blick geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Neben sich am Pier hörte man nur ein dumpfes Glucksen.  
  
'' _Gott sei Dank..._ '', stieß sein Gegenüber erleichtert aus, einem Fass auf dem Weg zum Meeresgrund nur wenig trauernd nachblickend, '' _Ich hasse Essiggurken!_ ''  
  
'' _Tut mir leid!_ '', sprach Erwin leicht panisch, hoffte nicht bestraft zu werden für seine Unaufmerksamkeit, doch eigentlich tat es ihm genauso wenig leid.  
  
'' _Ach. Iwo~ Ich verfluche dieses in Essig eingelegte Gemüse._ ''  
Der junge Blonde nickte nur und begann zu grübeln. Dieses Gesicht kam ihm doch sehr vertraut vor.  
  
'' _Erwin?!_ '', sprach nun eine ihm mehr als vertraute Stimme und der junge Mann wandte sich dieser überrascht entgegen. Diese Stimme hätte er doch eher weniger an diesem Ort erwartet.  
  
'' _Mike?!_ ''  
  
Vor ihm ein etwa zwei Kopf größer gewachsene, junge, ebenso blondhaariger Mann. Sein Gesicht spärlich wahrnehmbar durch die langen Strähnen, die es bedeckten. Ah! Und dann war da noch dieser, nun ja einen Flaum konnte man es nicht mehr nennen, Bart an Kinn und oberhalb der Oberlippe. Sie waren Freunde seit Kindheitstagen, kannten sich schon aus ihrer frühen Schulzeit und verbrachten einst viel Zeit gemeinsam. Nie hätte er gedacht ihn hier anzutreffen! Wollte dieser nicht etwas anständiges lernen? Wobei... Erwin sich hierbei an die eigene Nase hätte fassen müssen, anstelle zurecht zu weisen.  
  
'' _Was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du nicht studieren? Jura, nicht wahr?_ ''  
  
Dies riss den 18-jährigen wieder aus seinen Gedanken und vertrieb sein schulmädchengleiches Lächeln. Er stotterte und tottelte, stammelte vor sich daher. '' _Uhm. Ja. Eigentlich wollte ich dem Traum nachgehen._ '' Mike bemerkte das bedrückte Gesicht, seines Freundes und es vermochte keiner weiteren Worte. Manchmal sagte ein kleiner Blick einfach viel mehr, als das was sonst 1.000 Worte benötigte. So beließ er es dabei und legte nur tröstend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, bis sich auch schon die Stimme von Erwins Aufprall zuvor wieder zu Wort meldete.  
  
'' _Jura? Wo treibst du immer diese Akademiker-Schnösel auf, huh – Mike?!_ ''  
  
Da zog der sonst so emotionslos wirkende Junge eine seiner doch sehr fülligen Brauen in die Höhe.  
Wie bitte?! Was bildete der da sich eigentlich ein! Dieser Lumpenstrolch, mit struppigem, wüsten Haar! Und was sollte das in seinem Gesicht eigentlich sein!? Vermochte dies tatsächlich eine Variante von Bart zu sein, so würde Erwin einen Schuh zum Mittagstisch verspeisen!  
Innerlich wahrlich erzürnt über dessen Aussage, schnaubte der sonst so kühle nur laut. Wenn es doch nur so wäre und er die Chance hätte einen akademischen Abschluss zu erlangen! **Aber nein!** **Hier stand er!** Zusammen mit diesem frechen, ungehobelten Lump! Und auch Mike seufzte entnervt über diese unprivilegierte Aussage.  
Er schien sich wohl des öfteren solch einen ungebildeten Kommentar anhören zu müssen, was Erwin wirklich leid tat.  
  
'' _Nile!_ '', ermahnte sein Freund aus Kindheitstagen den Dunkelhaarigen und wandte sich anschließend Erwin zu, ''I _gnorier ihn am Besten~ Da kommt nicht viel besseres heraus..._ ''

'' _Hey! Ich stehe auch noch hier in diesem, diesem eingeschworenen Kreis!_ '', schnauzte der Dunkelhaarige und trabte anschließend wie ein eingeschnapptes Weibsbild von dannen.  
  
Da musste Erwin doch leicht schmunzeln.  
  
'' _Schon wesentlich besser~ Ein Lächeln steht dir so viel besser zu Manne, mein Freund._ ''

Sofort trieben diese Worte einen sanften roten Schleier des Scharms auf seine Wangen. Wie konnte er nur so etwas peinliches von den Lippen lassen!

'' _Mh. Ja, mag sein. Aber sag mir Mike..._ '', begann er seinen netten Plausch, '' _Was machst du hier? Fischer? Walfänger? Wirklich? Wirfst du dein Talent für so etwas hinfort?_ ''

'' _Tust du doch auch, oder etwa nicht?_ ''

Eine wahrlich stark schmerzende Gegenfrage. Da fragte man sich doch kurz, ob dies nur durch den Einfluss dieses Dunkelhaarigen Rabauken war. Wobei... der Großgewachsene hatte recht. Mike lachte leise.

'' _Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, Erwin._ ''  
'' _Ich bin wohl doch schon einige Zeit zu lange mit diesem Idioten auf einem Fleck._ ''

Erneut entwich dem großen Blonden ein leises lachen. Es waren zudem Worte in deren er Erwin glauben lassen wollte, das Nile ein eigentlich gar nicht so schlechter Kerl war. Etwas forsch und ungehemmt, ja. Aber dennoch ein sehr loyaler und treuer Freund. Er trug eben den Schalk im Nacken, hatte nichts als Mist im Kopf und das Herz auf der Zunge – sagte frei heraus was er dachte. Naja, sie waren noch jung, so nahm Erwin es Nile nicht übel. Eigentlich keinem von Beiden.

'' _Schon gut. Aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich Mechaniker werden?_ '', stets interessiert an den Plänen seiner Freunde hinterfragte er voller Neugierde woher sein Sinneswandel kam, doch die Antwort kam ganz anders.

'' _Oh! Diesen Traum habe ich nicht verworfen!_ '', antwortete Mike ihm und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit erblickte der Blonde dadurch auch einmal wieder das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
'' _Siehst du diese ganzen Apparaturen?_ '', mit dem Finger auf verschiedene, mechanisch betriebene Apparaturen deutend, '' _Irgendjemand muss ja auch dafür sorgen, dass diese stets funktionstüchtig sind. Nicht wahr?_ ''  
  
Der Junge der seinen Traum verwarf, weil ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb; blickte in das Gesicht eines Freundes, der seinen Traum nun eben auf eine andere Art und Weise wahr werden lassen wollte. Es stimmte ihn glücklich zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen dennoch die Möglichkeit erhalten sollte seine Träume zu leben. Erwin gönnte es Mike von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Pfeifen und die beiden Männer schauten auf. Keine Minute später ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters und Mike verabschiedete sich kurzerhand mit einem '' _Wir sehen uns an Bord, Kamerad._ ''  
Laut seufzend und mehr als nur genervt ging nun der einstig, angehende Student zu seinen Eltern hinüber.  
'' _Bereit mein Sohn? Erfülle deine Mutter und mich mit Stolz._ ''  
Widerlich, wie sein Vater seine Mutter da mit hinein zog. Tief in ihrem Inneren wünschte sie sich sicherlich, dass ihr einzig Fleisch und Blut leben könne was er wollte. Aber es war ihr nicht gestattet ihre Meinung frei zu äußern und so hatte sie sich gänzlich der Meinung des Vaters zu unterwerfen. Frauenzimmer ist es nicht gestattet sich zu allgemeinen Themen zu äußern – pflegte die höhere Gesellschaft zumindest zu sagen. Sein Vater war dem nicht ganz einer Meinung, doch wo würde man nur landen, wenn man der Frau das Recht auf freie Meinung unterbreiten würde!?  
Einer der vielen Gründe weswegen Erwin den Weg eines Juristen einschlagen wollte. Für Gleichheit, Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit wollte er diesen langen und beschwerlichen Bildungsweg antreten. Doch als ein Nachfahre dieses Familienunternehmens, sollte er diesen Weg niemals bestreiten dürfen. Sich lieber der Meinung Anderer Untertan werden und sich lieber die Zungenspitze abbeißen als eine eigene Meinung zu äußern. **Es widerte ihn an!**  
Doch... und er erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Freundes. Sein Freund aus Kindheitstagen war in Begriff seinen Weg zu gehen, jedoch über einen vielleicht steinigeren Weg. Was wenn auch Erwin selbst die Möglichkeit besaß, die Welt zu verändern. So wie er es als Jurist tun wollte, die Standards verändern und die Wege ebnen für eine neue Zukunft. Eine tolerantere Zukunft, in der jeder das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung hatte und tun konnte was er möchte, weil er ein freier Mensch war. Kein Opfer eines abgestumpften, farblosen Trotts.  
  
Das erste Mal in seinem Leben blickte der junge, blondhaarige Mann mit seinen stechenden blauen Augen seiner Zukunft nicht mehr angewidert entgegen. Er hatte Freunde, die seinen Rücken stärken würden und ihn auf diesem Weg begleiten würden.  
Er war nicht alleine. Diesen Kampf müsse er nicht alleine bestreiten.  
Ein zuerst zögerliches Nicken beantwortete nun die Frage seines Vaters.  
Mit einer warmen Umarmung verabschiedete er sich von seiner Mutter, für seinen Vater hatte er lediglich einen kalten Blick übrig. Trotz allem dessen nahm Erwin ihm übel, seinen eigenen Sohn als Tagträumer und kindisch zu bezeichnen und das alles nur weil dieser nicht enden wollte wie er. Nicht mehr eigener Herr seines Geistes, sondern Gefangener einer eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft, die ihm die Worte zum sprechen vorgab. Doch langsam fand er sich mit allem einfach ab, wandte sich ab von der Vergangenheit und verharrte nur kurz in der Gegenwart als er sich dann mit schnellen Schritten in seine Zukunft begab.  
Über die Brücke ging er auf das Schiff, überblickte das Deck und betrachtete sich alles genauestens. Hier würde er also die nächsten drei Jahre verbringen? Nun ja es war wieder erwartend doch relativ reinlich, jedoch kein Luxusdampfer, so wie man sie in den Tageszeitungen bereits sah.  
Es waren nur drei Jahre. Drei Jahre. Drei Jahre konnte eine sehr lange Zeit sein, doch er hoffte das dem nicht so sei und diese Zeit schneller als wie im Fluge vergehen würde.  
Eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sein Blick wandte sich auf zu der Person, zu welcher die Hand gehörte. Es war Mike. Erwin war nicht alleine. Sein Blick wandte sich zur Linken des Riesen und erblickte Nile. Hm. Vielleicht war dieser Kerl ja auch nicht so schlecht. Bislang konnte man sich immer auf Mikes Wort verlassen. Wenn dieser sagte ' _Alles wird gut!_ ', dann kam es auch so. Fast wie ein Orakel. Alles was er sprach traf ein. Ein Hellseher? Oder einfach nur ein guter Beobachter? Egal. Der Blonde fühlte sich sicher in seiner Gegenwart und auch der des Anderen. Zusammen würde das Trio das alles schon meistern.  
Hand in Hand mit- und füreinander und alles würde gut werden.  
Genau. **Alles wird gut!**  
Und als das Schiff den Anker lichtete und die Segel setzte und die 'Maria' in See stach, da kam diese gewisse Meeresbrise. Diese Meeresbrise, die seinen Blick in die Ferne zog und ihm zuflüsterte, dass ein großes Unheil auf sie wartete. Ein Unheil, welches nicht nur ihre Welt in diesem einen Moment zu erschüttern vermögen sollte, sondern viele Nachbeben mit sich ziehen würde.  
Doch als hätte er es nicht zuvor schon geahnt, hörte er diese Stimme, die ihm sagte ' _Alles wird gut!_ ' und er schenkte diesen Worten tiefes Vertrauen und betete zu Gott, dass auch dieses Mal diese Worte genau so eintrafen. Denn ein kleine, zaghafte – schüchterne Stimme tief in seinem Inneren flüsterte zu, dass es dieses Mal nicht so kommen wird und es bedrückte ihn, ließ das Gefühl wieder hoch kommen einfach gerade nicht hier sein zu wollen. Doch: '' _ **Alles wird gut...**_ ''


End file.
